Beat The Blues
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: Oneshot. Barbossa in his first decade of Pirating is known to express kindness now and then. Especially when he meets a woman who's in desperate need of some help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean or any of it's affiliations.

* * *

**

It was one of those summer days. The sky was a pure baby blue, pretty little white clouds floating in it's embrace. The sun was warm, accompanied by a slight breeze. People were flooding the streets. They weaved back and forth along narrow streets, talking, buying, selling, or simply making their way somewhere.

Walking among the dozens of faces was a woman with a crown of long golden hair. She walked with a purpose. Something unseen was written on her expression. Beneath her scarlet dress bulged a belly of enormous size. It was strange, indeed, especially when compared in contrast to the rest of her rather slim form. Anyone with eyes could tell she was pregnant.

Only one more block to go, she told herself. She should probably sit and rest a moment, but her feet wouldn't stop moving beneath her.

She was finally at her destination. A kind citizen opened the door for her as she slid in. Her eyes searched the inside of the deli, looking for something or someone.

"Hey David. I'm looking for Joe, is he here?" She asked, approaching the deli counter. "Hello there Marie. Why yes, I believe he's in the back. You can go on in." David said. Ever kind David. He was always so nice to her.

Marie made her way around the desk and through the door titled "Store Room." Inside she found Joe, her boyfriend, stacking crates onto a shelf.

"Joe." Marie said slowly. The tall brunette boy with a slightly enlarged nose turned to her. "Oh hey, Marie." He replied, jumping off a stepping stool and striding over to Marie.

"Joe, I've decided to keep the baby." She blurted, just as the boy's lip were about to meet hers.

Joe's head immediately jerked away. "What? I thought we agreed on this, Marie. Your aunt and uncle we're supposed to raise it."

Marie cleared her throat, putting a tiny step between her and the man. "I know that's what we talked about. But-"

"Talked about it? Marie, it's what we damn well decided." Joe said, a little louder. The frustration was clear on his face, turning his cheeks and forehead red.

"Yes, that's what you decided! I thought that that's what I wanted too. And then time went on. I began to love it." She said, affectionately touching her bulging stomach.

"Marie." Joe said softly, reaching out with rough hands to touch his pregnant woman's face. "I can't do this." He said sincerely.

"Can't do what, Joe?" Her brow furrowed.

"I can't raise this baby. I'm having enough trouble keeping us afloat. You have to give it up." He said, his sadistic affection shining through his eyes.

"Or what?" She asked slowly. The reply was at the tip of her tongue. She knew the truth.

"Or…you'll be doing it alone." He said, his hands falling to his side.

Marie's reply came as she swiftly turned and exited the store room.

This day was not as pretty as the last. Fat puffy black clouds crowded the skies, looming over those below in an ominous display of what was to come.

Somewhere across town a cold harsh wind began to blow. It rushed the streets, terrorized civilians, and stopped for nothing. It wasn't long before the rush of cold wind reached and befuddled a young woman sitting upon the harsh grains of the beach.

She watched sailors quickly rein in their sails to keep the ships from blowing away in this upcoming storm. She watched cats and mice duck for cover. Apparently even they knew.

Marie found herself anticipating the storm that was to come. She looked to the sky, watching black clouds gather and growl.

Somewhere in the none-too-far distance, a ship approached…

Black sails blew tight against the wind. It was a wonder the masts didn't creek and groan with the force. The men of the noble ship's crew moved with quick precise movements up and down the black ship's deck. Shouts so loud they rivaled the rumble of the wind, came raging from the bow of the ship.

"Get yer scurvy asses in gear and man that mast! None of ye will breathe so much as a single breath until this ship is docked and secured!" Yelled a terrifying looking man. He was tall, broad, with a wicked beard and a wide feathered hat. His attire was dirty, torn in places, and said only one word. Pirate.

Though Marie couldn't hear the captain's shouts, her gaze was still drawn to the large black ship. She watched with mild interest as it was slowly pulled into port. Marie entertained herself with wondering questions. Were they a trade ship? Perhaps a dangerous ship of mercenaries, or maybe just a passing vessel that needed shelter from the storm.

Marie's wonderings stopped as the sky began to rain.

She knew she should get inside, but she couldn't find the motivation to move. With a sigh she buried her head in her arms and cried softly.

It was just then that a figure began approaching her. The sound of his muffled footsteps was drowned out by her choked sobs, otherwise Marie might have heard him.

"Hello, miss." The voice jolted Marie out of her arms, to stare up at it's carrier.

"Hello." She said warily. The man was tall, rugged, dressed in a long coat, wide feathered hat, and boots. He looked like some sort of sailor, with a weather worn face and a long goatee.

The man chuckled. "Don't know if ye heard, miss. But it be rainin'. Shouldn't you be getting yerself and that little one inside?" He asked, motioning to Marie's bulging belly.

Marie suddenly felt embarrassed. She probably looked like a monster, leaving herself out in the open with a child inside her. "I don't feel like going home." She whispered, barely loud enough for the man to hear.

"Hm." He acknowledged, thinking hard. "How do ye feel about joining me for a meal?" He asked.

Marie's eyes shot up. The man could almost see the red flags in her mind.

"No strings attached, missy. Just to get ye out of the rain. Besides, me crew will be off to the pub, and I'd fancy a nice meal."

Marie considered his offer, looking the man up and down. He looked very powerful. What was he playing at? Marie shrugged. She could use a nice meal, and to be out of the rain.

"Alright." She said, trying to stand.

The man reached out his hand and caught Marie by the arm, helping her lift to her feet.

"Thank you." She said. "What is your name, sir?" She asked.

"Hector Barbossa. But ye can just call me Hector. And yours, miss?"

Marie searched her mind for the name Barbossa. No bells rang. "Marie." She said simply.

Hector raised an eyebrow, but didn't press any further.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm. Marie smiled tentivaly and took it.

"This be me first time in Annarbor, where do ye suppose we should eat?" Hector asked, looking down at Marie from the brim of his wide dark purple hat.

"Hm." Marie thought for a moment. "Well the Swan's Nest is alright, not to expensive, but not a pub either."

"Swan's Nest it is." Hector decided, before Marie could go on with her list.

Marie hesitated a few steps. "Lead the way." Hector said. Marie smiled wistfully, glad the man could read her thoughts, and set off to the left.

Upon entering the Swan's Nest, Marie broke free from Hector's arm and took the time to look around. It was a modest restaurant, with waitresses, clean tables, and good food. She had been there once with her parents for her birthday when she was fourteen. It all looked pretty much the same.

"Table for two, please." He told the waitress. "Right this way." She said, smiling.

They took their seats, which were opposite each other. They each flipped open a menu and began scanning for what to eat.

"I think I'll have the steak, and ye missy?" He asked Marie.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fish." She pondered.

Hector made a face. "How about the chicken? I hear fish aint so good for one who be carryin'."

Marie cocked her head slightly to the side. She had never heard of that, but following the advice of her companion for the evening, she ordered chicken.

"So." Marie leaned forward on the table. "You're a sailor?" She asked curiously.

Hector chuckled. "Of sorts." He said, a twinkle in his eye. Marie wanted to ask what he meant, but decided not to pry.

"What's that like? Being at sea for all that time. Don't you get bored?" She asked.  
Hector chuckled once again. "No, m'lady. There's far too much work to be done on a ship. There's not only the vessel itself to maintain, but also the crew on board, weather patterns."

Marie nodded, soaking in everything the sailor said. "And are you captain of this ship?" She asked, hoping she wasn't sounding rude.

"Yes, I am." He said, smiling smugly.

Marie mouthed a 'wow.'

Hector cleared his throat. "Now, it seems ye been dominating the conversation. It's my turn to be askin' questions, eh?" He asked.

Marie nodded. "Of course. Be my guest, captain."

"Well, first things first, how'd THAT happen." He asked, pointing his callused finger towards Marie's bulging stomach.

"Oh." Marie blushed slightly. "The usual way." She said.

The chicken and stake was served at that moment. Marie thanked her before gently setting to work on her meal.

Hector chewed thoughtfully, his eyes barely leaving Marie. "Is he still around?" He asked.

"Hm? Is who?" She asked, looking around the room.

"The man who did this to ye." He said, looking down at his fork as he shoveled another piece of meat into his mouth.

"Oh. No…" She said softly.

Hector didn't reply right away. He looked around for a moment, in thought. He took a few more bites of his steak, then whipped the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"So ye'll be raisin' it on yer own, I take it?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes." Marie said, not looking up from her plate.

Hector opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Marie's fork clattered to the ground. Hector's eyes shot up to her face. He could see she was in pain.

"Marie?" He asked, narrowing his sea blue eyes at her.

"S-Sorry. It's nothing. Just a cramp." She said, trying to laugh. A server came by with another fork, as Marie apologized.

"It's alright." Hector said slowly, his suspicious eyes still on Marie.

It wasn't but two minutes later when her fork clattered to the plate again. She cried out this time.

"I don't know what's happening!" She whispered, panicked. These hurt much worse than a cramp.

There was a sudden whoosh, and Marie's eyes were defining. "Hector." She said slowly. "I think I'm in labor."

"Jesus!" Hector jumped to his feet and scooped up the woman.

"I got a lady with a baby, where's the nearest doctor!?"

"There's a midwife down Rosemary, I'll show you the way!" Said a tall man, abandoning his date and meal behind him as he swiftly lead the way out the door.

"Don't ye worry, Marie. Ye'll be fine." He said softly. "Just breathe." Hector new birthing babies was a risky business, many mothers were lost, and sometimes children too. You had to be delicate. He ran with as smooth a gait as possible.

Four more contractions passed before Hector made it to the midwife. Their escort knocked hard on the door. Within moments they were answered. A woman answered, her graying brown hair pulled up in a bun. "Yes, what is-Oh! Bring her in."

Hector pushed passed their escort, bringing Marie inside.

"Set her in there." The midwife ordered, pointing to a room beyond the kitchen. Hector complied quickly, entering the room and setting Marie on a wide bed.

"Hector." She moaned softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ye be sorry. Come now, ye got more important things to worry about. Like bringin' that baby into this world." Hector soothed, holding onto Marie's hand.

"Out! You can see the baby after she's given birth. I assume you're the father?" The midwife asked, entering the room. "No, no." Hector answered. "Just a friend."

"Well, then you'll still have to leave. You can wait in the living room until we're done here." She said, sharp authority in her voice.

Hector nodded, telling Marie goodbye as he exited the room.

The birthing process was painful to say the least. Marie had to work her hardest to keep her body relaxed, yet still managing with the pain. Wave after wave of contractions hit her like a ton of bricks until she was completely dilated and ready to give birth.

"Alright, push for me, Marie." The midwife coaxed. Forehead coated with sweat, Marie arched her back and pushed with all her might.

"Yes, I can almost see the head. Push!" Marie complied.

"One more!" The midwife said, her hands on the baby's shoulders.

"Ahh!" Marie screamed out in pain as she delivered one last push, her baby sliding into the arms of the midwife.

Cries filled the air.

"It's a boy." The midwife announced. Marie smiled proudly, tears streaming down her face.

The midwife stood and took the baby to a shallow basin to clean it up.

"My boy." Marie spoke softly as her son was handed to her. "My beautiful boy." She repeated, touching his cheek. He calmed in her arms, his cries floating away as he gently opened his eyes to see his mother.

Marie smiled.

"You can come in now." The midwife said to Hector. He stood quickly, entering the room.

"Hector." Marie said instantly as he entered through the door.

"It's a boy." She said, the smile not leaving her face. "Congratulations, Marie. That's a fine lad ye got there." Marie smiled her thanks.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Oh no, no. I don't think I co-" But Marie didn't take no for an answer, gently lifting her baby into Hector's arms.

The captain, for one of the very few times in his life, looked scared. He held his great arms so gently. The same hands that had taken lives and hoisted sails high, now cradled a new born baby.

"It is somethin.'" Hector commented quietly.

"She won't be able to go home for a few days, is there a way you could get her things?" The midwife asked.

"I suppose I could." Hector said, turning to Marie.

"I live in the apartment above Remy's Pub on Holliston street. Here." Marie reached into her dress and pulled out a key. "I'll just need a few changes of clothes and my toiletries." She said. "There should also be a bag of baby clothes under my bed, if you could grab those too."

Hector nodded, handing the baby back to his mother. "Will do." He said, exiting the room.

"Quite the friend you got there." The midwife commented with a smirk.

When Hector returned with Marie's things, her and the baby were fast asleep.

"Will you be staying?" The midwife asked Hector.

"I'm afraid not." He said. "The storm seems to be over an' me and me crew need to be heading off." He said, an edge of sorrow in his voice.

"Tell Marie I said good-bye, would ye?" He asked.

"Of course." Nodded the woman.

Hector walked to the baby, looking down at it thoughtfully.

"In a world full of bloodshed and greed, it sure is nice to see a glimmer of heaven." He said softly, reaching around his neck and pulling off one of his several necklaces.

He laid the charm, what seemed to be a claw of some large animal, next to the infant. He touched it's little hand one more time. It stirred, opening it's eyes. Blue met blue. Hector swallowed hard, said good-bye, and exited.

Several days passed, Marie, heartsick from Hector's good-bye, but overwhelmed with the happiness of her healthy new born baby, walked into her apartment door, her friend in tow.

"It feels like I haven't been here in forever." Marie commented.

"I know." Her friend replied.

"Have you decided what to name him?" The blond asked. "I had something in mind." Marie said secretively.

"Marie?" The girl called.

"Yes Lucy?" The blond turned to her friend, holding up a piece of paper. "Who's Hector, and why does his note say to look in your top dresser drawer?" Marie, taken aback, placed her baby gently in it's cradle and walked to her friend.

"Hector's the sailor I told you about. And I don't have the faintest idea what he means. Lets find out." She said, brightly. The girls walked hand in hand to Marie's dresser.

Marie fashioned both hands on the handle and yanked. "It wont budge." She said, yanking it again.

"Here let me try." Lucy offered, repeating the same motion as her friend. It hadn't worked for her either.

"Lets both try." Marie suggested. So each girl took one handle in both hands and yanked; hard.

The drawer gave way, sliding open.

"Holy mother of God." Lucy gasped, grabbing the cross around her neck.

"I can't believe it."

The contents piled the drawer from bottom to the very top, dozens of little gems and gold glinting back at the two girls.

"I have a feeling I know what it is your going to name him." Lucy said, stunned.

Marie was equally as surprised, having to hold onto her friend. "I have a feeling he wasn't a simple sailor after all."**

* * *

**

**I like it. It's cute, simple, and sends a nice message. Let me know what you think. Keep in mind that this takes place within Barbossa's first decade of being a pirate, so he's not been touched by the Aztec gold and is a bit kinder.**


End file.
